


Give and Take

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Double Penetration, Established Relationship - Sheith, Exhibitionism, Gags, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Lance, powerbottom keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: What starts as a search for a face mask rapidly spirals out of control for one blue paladin.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shklance
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry to disappoint - not exactly new content (yet).  
> This is a story that was started in my Kinktober challenge this year, and I want to finish it before the end of the year. Ergo, separate it into its own work to give myself a kick up the butt.  
> First 3 chapters are from the original challenge - I am working to get chapter 4 (fresh content!) up tomorrow before 2020 descends!

Why did Keith have to be so annoying?

Lance glanced nervously over his shoulder, making sure the hallway was clear before raising his hand to the panel and opening the door. He entered quickly, letting the door shut behind him, closing him in Keith’s room.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

Lance mentally and physically shook himself: no time for second guessing. He had come this far, no point chickening out now.

He knew – he _knew_ – that Keith had taken his favourite deep cleaning seaweed face mask he had managed to find in the Terra earth shop in the space mall. There was no way that Keith’s complexion could be so flawless without serious help…

And judging from the skin issues of the rest of his team, Keith was his only suspect.

Still nervous he began systematically opening drawers, blushing when he uncovered Keith’s underwear drawer and slamming it shut again. He wasn’t here to snoop, just to take back what belonged to him.

He should have time: Keith had only just headed up to the training deck to work off some steam, he shouldn’t be back for a good couple of hours.

He should have had time.

Lance heard voices outside the door and his stomach dropped straight out his body and down, down to fall directly out of the Castle of Lions and into the void of space. He froze in place, ears straining to hear who was talking.

As soon as he confirmed one of the voices belonged to Keith he turned in a panic and looked for somewhere to hide. Keith’s room layout was the same as his, meaning his wardrobe would be big enough to secretly house Lance.

Guess this would be the second time in his life that Lance would be hiding in the closet…

Without any time to think it through anymore Lance moved, slipping into the wardrobe and trying to close the door after him. But it was no good: with no purchase on this side he couldn’t close the second door all the way, leaving a sliver of space between the two through which he could see the room. But it would have to do because he could hear the door already opening and those muffled voices instantly got louder.

“-way too much time on that training deck,” the second voice – Shiro’s – said.

Lance could just imagine how Keith would roll his eyes at that. “Yeah yeah, you’ve told me before.”

“I know,” Shiro said, sounding stern. “And you’ve _clearly_ taken what I’ve said on board.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat as the pair stepped into view, retreating back from the door as anxiety of being caught swirled in his gut. Why did he think this would be a good idea?

“I know what my body can take,” Keith said, reaching up to release his hair from his ponytail, running fingers hastily through the dark strands. “You, more than anyone else, should too,” He said with a knowing smirk that Lance didn’t entirely understand.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. “Don’t just brush me off, Keith. I’m trying to look out for you.”

Keith sighed, the smirk sliding from his face. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, averting his gaze. “I know, I know. I’m sorry Shiro – but I can’t just sit around. I can’t sit back and take a break when there’s so much at stake. I need to make sure I’m ready.”

Lance’s eyes widened as Shiro stepped forwards with arms outstretched, wrapping Keith in an unexpected embrace and resting his head atop Keith’s. Keith instantly melted into the touch, pressing his cheek against Shiro’s torso. “I know – believe me, I do.”

Lance shouldn’t be here – _he shouldn’t be here._ Whatever was happening here – and he was too stressed from his current situation to even begin working it out – he shouldn’t be privy to it. This was clearly a very private matter, he shouldn’t-

“You know…” Keith said, the tone of his voice changing the entire atmosphere of the room. It was lighter, almost…sultry? “You ruined my work out. I’ve got a lot of energy I need to work off – what am I supposed to do now?”

Shiro was smirking, clearly knowing better than Lance where this was headed. “I suppose I _could_ throw you a bone, if you need the help?”

“You’ll throw me more than that,” Keith said before reaching up and cupping the back of Shiro’s head with his hand, bringing the taller paladin’s face down to meet his in a kiss. Lance’s eyes widened, clapping a hand over his open mouth to keep his exclamation of shock to himself.

Keith growled into Shiro’s mouth, clearly starving for each and every touch. Shiro’s arms tightened around Keith, pressing their bodies close together. Keith bit at Shiro’s lip, tugging playfully, and Shiro was suddenly lifting Keith off the ground, happy to let Keith wind his legs around his waist. Shiro held Keith securely, walking them both over to the bed and placing Keith down on it before finally breaking the kiss. Without words Keith tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the ground. He smirked up at Shiro, raised an eyebrow of a challenge as Shiro removed his top too and swooped back down to kiss at Keith’s mouth.

The two made out furiously on the bed, so focused on one another that Lance suspected he would be able to sneak out without either of them even noticing them. But he was transfixed, frozen to the spot and unable to look away from the display the two were putting on.

He had been in love with Shiro for _years,_ a teenager’s crush on his greatest hero. And then there was Keith…

Annoying, stupid Keith. Hot-headed Keith, who rushed in without a second thought. Who had that stupid mullet that Lance fantasied about running his fingers through…

He could admit there was something complicated going on there with him. He had tried not to dwell on it. But seeing the two of them like this, all over each other: it was like a dream coming true that he never even knew he had.

Trousers were being unbuttoned and cast aside, the two increasing their skin on skin contact as they were left in just boxers. Shiro’s physique was just as he had always imagined: heavily muscled, taught in all the right places, looking like a powerhouse ready for action. Oh, the things he imagined those hips could do…

And Keith: lithe and lean, muscles rippling under pale skin with each movement against Shiro, hair splaying out on the duvet below him.

Shiro and Keith were grinding hips against one another now, erections tenting their boxers as breaths began to grow noisy, gasps against one another’s mouths happening more and more frequently.

As though he weighed nothing, Shiro sat back and flipped Keith over onto his stomach, lifting his hips to raise his ass into the air.

“S-shiro!” Keith gasped, wiggling his hips enticingly as Shiro took a minute to appreciate the view.

With a growl Shiro leaned forward, pushing the waistband of Keith’s boxers down to reveal his ass. Lance almost saw stars, physically dazed from the sheer perfection that was Keith’s supple, plump ass. He shifted uneasily, doing his best to ignore the semi that was in his pants at the sight of his teammates messing around in front of him.

Shiro’s large hands came up to rest on each of Keith’s ass cheeks, kneading the muscle and kissing and sucking bruises over the pale skin. Keith squirmed beneath him, clearly impatient but knowing better than to say anything.

Shiro used his hands to part Keith’s cheeks, leaning down without hesitation to run a hot, wet tongue over Keith’s hole.

Keith’s moan was like something out of a porn video, his whole body clenching from the light touch.

Shiro chuckled, letting his hot breath tease over Keith’s hole. “Sensitive today, are we?”

“Sh-shut up Shiro,” Keith snapped.

Keith cried out as Shiro smacked his ass, hard, with his galran hard. “Still struggling with manners, Keith? We really need to work on that.”

Shiro leaned back in before Keith could retort, turning whatever he was going to say into slutty moans as Shiro ran his tongue over and over his hole, alternating between long slow licks and frantic prodding that stretched Keith’s hole with a delicious burn. Keith was scrabbling at the sheets, desperate for purchase as Shiro slurped and moaned against him, enjoying every second.

Lance could believe that: he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and he wasn’t even taking part.

“Sh-shiro, I’m ready,” Keith gasped, pushing back against Shiro. “Come on.”

“Shh, babe.”

But Keith, always impatient, turned and pulled himself away from Shiro. He stood off the bed and turned, forcing Shiro down onto his back and removing his boxers before doing the same with his own.

“Stay,” Keith ordered, walking around to the side of the bed while Shiro lay with a wide grin on his face.

“That desperate, huh?” He teased, earning a glare from Keith.

Keith came back around, crawling over Shiro to straddle his lap. He opened the cap to the lube, squirting it over his fingers before slicking up Shiro’s cock. “I told you, I’ve got pent up energy to burn off. So are you going to get with the program, or so I have to do everything myself?”

With a shit-eating grin Shiro stretched out, resting his hands leisurely behind his head and raising an eyebrow.

“Dick,” Keith muttered, taking a moment to line himself up before starting to sink down on Shiro’s cock. He only managed to take it halfway before pausing, slowly grinding his hips down and working himself further open. He hissed out a breath as he pushed himself, the sound quickly morphing into gasping moans as he took Shiro deeper.

Shiro was the picture of relaxation, staring up at Keith’s flushed face with a look of amusement.

Lance wasn’t entirely sure when he had done it, but he came to realise that his jeans were unbuttoned, fly down so he could fit his hand into his boxers. He was palming himself, slowly grinding up into his hand to try and relieve some of the pressure from his hard on. He was incredible turned on, and he couldn’t work out if it was from seeing Shiro, seeing Keith, watching them both together…

Or, maybe, just from the fact that he was watching them getting hot and heavy, unrestrained, without any knowledge that he was watching them from the closet. He was disgusting, he was a pervert – and he was loving every minute of it.

Keith gasped out a loud moan as his hips came to rest against Shiro, managing to take Shiro’s thick, long cock all the way to the root. He took a moment to breathe, letting himself fully adjust, before beginning to rock his hips and fuck himself on Shiro.

Hands braced against Shiro’s chest Keith began to bounce, pulling out almost the full way before slamming down and thrusting Shiro’s cock in deep. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused, moaning unabashedly as he used Shiro for his own pleasure.

Shiro was beginning to grow flustered, that teasing façade cracking as Keith drove his hips down harder and harder. Without thought his hands came to rest on Keith’s hips, gripping so he could take control and begin thrusting his hips up into the red paladin. Displeased, Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrists and forced them down onto the bed, his face handing over Shiro’s with a taunting look. “You didn’t want to help, so you don’t get to take control.” Keith purposefully rolled his hips down, relishing the twist of emotion crossing Shiro’s face from the movement. “So now you’re going to sit there and take what I give you. Got it?”

Shiro nodded, tensing his hips to keep from jerking as Keith began moving again, setting a slower pace to rile Shiro up. Keith might be impatient, but the only thing he enjoyed more than his own satisfaction was denying Shiro his.

Lance was gripping his cock tightly, unable to stop himself anymore as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to fully reveal himself. He was so hard it was physically painful to ignore it: his cock pulsed for attention, almost making him cry out as he finally touched himself.

Keith’s pace was beginning to pick up, ass being speared open on Shiro’s huge cock. He impaled himself again and again, allowing Shiro’s hands to creep back onto his hips so long as he let Keith keep control.

“Fuck Shiro, so good!” Keith cried to the ceiling, head flung back so his neck was beautifully elongated.

Shiro sat up to mouth at Keith’s neck, hands resting at the small of the red paladin’s back while he bounced in Shiro’s lap. “Keep going, baby.” Shiro’s voice was low and hoarse, words muttered between hungry kissing. Keith’s hips were beginning to stutter, voice rising higher in pitch as he grew closer.

Lance was keeping pace with the roll of Keith’s hips, approaching his own edge. He shouldn’t…he shouldn’t.

It was bad enough he was watching them. He couldn’t let himself take such satisfaction from this.

But his body had a mind of it’s own, his hand refusing to stop as precum pearled from the tip of his cock.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro muttered. “Cum for me, you can do it.”

Keith cried out at Shiro’s reassuring words, coating their fronts with cum as his back arched and his body locked up in spasm. Shiro praised him through his orgasm, sloppily kissing at his neck. As Keith came down he collapsed against Shiro, boneless.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, stroking his hair. “You ready for my cum, baby?”

As tired as he was, Keith weakly nodded.

With his face setting into determination, Shiro gripped Keith’s hips and began moving his limp hips, fucking himself into Keith’s hole. Keith was weak to it all, lightly moaning and squirming at the overstimulation.

“Do you want it, baby?”

“Yes- yes please, daddy. Please, please-”

The image of Keith being used as a limp fuck toy was too much. Biting into his lip, hard enough to bleed, Lance came hard enough to see stars. Cum splattered against the inside of the wardrobe doors, his free hand coming out to the side to support himself as his legs turned to jelly. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm his breaths so as not to be heard. When he managed to come back to himself he saw Shiro and Keith still, embracing one another. Shiro moved Keith off of him and Lance swore he could have cum right then and there again as he saw Keith’s puckered hole pop off of Shiro’s cock and beginning to leak sticky cum.

“Come on babe,” Shiro said softly, kissing Keith’s cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The two threw some clothes on and grabbed their toiletries, leaving the room with a chaste kiss before putting a respectable distance between themselves before stepping out into the hallway. The door closed after them and Lance felt himself sag heavily into the back of the wardrobe, hearing it creak around me.

What had he just done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows what Lance was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the flow won't be great - as this was originally chapters spread across a month they won't exactly flow into one another.

_I know you were watching us._

_My room, 9pm_

_*****_

Lance felt like he was going to be sick.

The note had been taped to his door, waiting on him returning from training. He froze in his tracks, eyes wide as he read it over and over again.

Shit.

_Shit!_

He had torn it off the door, slipping into his room and locking it after him. He read and reread the note, trying to work out any other situation that Keith could have been talking about.

But the image of Keith riding Shiro’s cock, how his ass and thighs moved with each drop down into Shiro’s lap…

There was no way he could convince himself that Keith wasn’t talking about his little peeping-tom incident.

Shit.

*****

Lance gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat as he stood in front of Keith’s door, wondering how he would ever summon the courage to knock on the door.

A sickening pit formed in his stomach as the door opened of its own volition, revealing a displeased looking Keith glaring at him. “Were you going to stand here all night?”

“I-” Lance croaked, tongue feeling useless and numb in his mouth.

Keith rolled his eyes, beckoning him in, “Come on.”

Lance followed Keith into his room, dread pooling in his stomach at the sound of the door closing behind him. What was he even supposed to say – how could he ever explain himself…?

“Mmph!”

“Ignore him,” Keith said, walking over to his wardrobe – the wardrobe Lance had hidden inside last time – and shrugged off his jacket, slipping it onto a hanger.

Ignore who…?

Lance looked up and froze, eyes growing wide. At the foot of the bed sat Shiro, wrists bound behind his back and attached to the chair he was settled on, ankles strapped to the chair legs to keep his thighs parted. Between his lips was a large red ball gag, keeping his jaw held wide open and fastened brutally tight behind his head. From the leather straps of the ball gag hung two lengths of chain, both ending in clamps that currently had a vice-like grip on Shiro’s nipples. Shiro was completely naked, Lance’s cheeks reddening as he registered Shiro’s huge hard on curving up towards his belly, thick pearls of precum dripping down its shaft. Every time he struggled in his hold his head tugged on the chains, pulling on his nipples and making him squirm from the pain.

“Keith…?” Lance asked, confusion filling his voice. He forced himself to look away from Shiro’s display, shuffling in place from awkwardness.

Keith turned to him, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he said, “Shiro was being naughty: sometimes I need to teach him a lesson.”

Lance’s mouth grew dry as Keith shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, turning to hang it up too. “He’s not the only one who’s been naughty,” He said, turning his dark gaze back to Lance.

Lance was at a complete loss, feeling like the ground had been pulled from under him.

Shiro watched with an attentive gaze as Keith stalked up to Lance, standing directly in his face and pressing an accusing finger into his sternum. “You didn’t think we would find out that you were spying on us?”

“I-” Lance stuttered, somehow growing even more flustered. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry-”

“What did you think?” Keith asked, cutting Lance’s apology short.

“What?” Lance asked pathetically, mind a storm of confusion, barely keeping up with what Keith was saying to him.

“What did you think – of me and Shiro?” Keith asked, looking deadly serious. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I-”

“Because I think you did,” Keith stepped closer, those dark eyes keeping Lance firmly pinned in place. “After all, you didn’t even clean up after yourself.”

The image of cum hitting the inside of the wardrobe door surfaced in Lance’s mind, bringing with it a wave of mortification – he had been so wrapped up in what happened he hadn’t even taken the time to cover his tracks.

“As soon as I found that, I had a little look at the castle CCTV to check who had been spying on us. Imagine my surprise finding you running out of here like a bat out of hell?”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Keith snapped. “I want to know how you’re going to apologise.”

“I-I’m trying to!”

“Actions speak louder than words,” Keith said sternly. He stepped back, eyeing Lance up from head to toe. With the distance between them Lance at least felt like he could draw breath, but he felt a full body flush building from Keith’s scrutiny.

“On the bed,” Keith ordered, “Now.”

Lance did as he was told, afraid to argue at this point, settling on the edge and staring awkwardly at the wall.

“The end of the bed,” Keith said with frustration, “I want you facing him.”

Lance moved without a word of complaint, keeping his eyes trained carefully on the floor at Shiro’s feet.

“Mmph-ph,” Shiro tried to speak behind his gag, chair shifting as he pulled at his bonds.

“Quiet,” Keith ordered. Shiro shut up instantly, the only sound the rattle of the handcuff chains against the chair.

Keith approached Lance, looming over him and standing at his side. “Look at him, Lance.”

He couldn’t – there was no way he could look in the eye of the leader of Voltron in this scenario. Hell, Lance hadn’t even managed to meet Shiro’s eye since his adventure with voyeurism.

Fingers wound viciously tight into his hair and forcibly dragged his head up, making him meet Shiro’s desperate gaze. Lance’s breath rattled loud in his ears, not noticing how Shiro’s cock twitched in excitement as he met Lance’s eye.

“He loved it, you know.” Keith’s breath was hot as he whispered in Lance’s ear. “Finding out someone had been watching him – watching me. He’s quite the little pervert.”

Shiro was straining against his bonds, trying to catch what Keith was saying.

“He got very excited,” Keith continued, grinning slyly. “A little too excited, if you ask me. Figured I would teach him a lesson, show him that he should be careful what he wishes for.”

“What-what do you mean?” Lance said, now finding he couldn’t look away from Shiro’s face as Keith released the grip in his hair. Keith crawled into his lap, making sure not to block Lance’s view of Shiro as he began pulling at Lance’s shirt, bringing it up over his head and discarding it with a careless throw.

“He likes someone watching? Well, we’ll see just how he likes being stuck watching while I have my fun elsewhere.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open in a surprised ‘o’ as Keith’s hot lips met the skin of his neck, his hot tongue tracing trails across the area as he sucked deep purple bruises along the way. Lance watched as Shiro shifted with discomfort in his chair, cock bobbing and spilling more precum down itself.

Keith ground his hips down, delighted to find Lance already hard in his jeans.

“You want us, don’t you Lance?” Keith said between kisses, his hands tracing Lance’s back, making him gasp as he racked his nails down his shoulder blades.

“Yes,” Lance said, Keith’s tone sending him into a compliant head space.

“Do you want to play with me while he watches Lance?” Keith’s hips were continuously moving now, making sure to rub circling pressure down on Lance’s clothed cock. Lance just wanted to shove up into the friction, to get more than this pitiful amount of stimulation.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Lance almost whined in disappointment as Keith slipped from his lap and onto his knees on the floor. He undid Lance’s jean button and fly, easing his jeans and boxers down to his ankles to leave him fully exposed on the edge of the bed. With firm hands Keith gripped Lance’s knees and spread them wide enough that Keith could sit himself between them.

Lance’s cock was straining up towards Keith’s mouth, desperate to me touched. Keith reached out and gave the length a couple confident strokes, drawing precum from its tip. He looked over his shoulder at Shiro, making sure the black paladin could see the smirk on his lips. “He has a nice cock, doesn’t he Shiro?”

Shiro nodded, nipple chains tinkling.

“A nicer cock than yours, maybe,” Keith teased, pumping Lance’s cock again to set him gasping. “Think it can fuck me nicer than you? I bet it can.”

“Mmph,” Shiro groaned, shoulders straining.

“Maybe I should keep you chained up pretty like that, and just play with Lance from now on.”

“Nnph, mmh!!”

Keith turned his back on Shiro, dropping his lips to Lance’s tip and sucking the head into his mouth. Lance braced himself back on his hands, sighing and throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling, doing his best not to thrust into that welcoming mouth.

Keith started slow, suckling on the tip and swirling his tongue. He lapped at Lance’s slit, hand steadily pumping to cause more precum to leak. He worked himself further down the shaft, fitting more and more of Lance’s cock into that wet heat. Soon Keith’s head was bobbing steadily in Lance’s lap, gagging periodically on Lance’s length hitting the back of his throat.

Keith took a break, making sure to keep pumping Lance’s spit-slicked dick with his hands. “You like when I gag on your cock?” He asked Lance, drawing him into his dark eyes.

Lance nodded robotically.

“You like that you’re so big you make me choke for air?”

“Y-yes,” Lance croaked.

Keith grinned, a blinding animalistic sight of sharp, white teeth. “Me too. Tell me, Lance,” Keith said, slowing the rhythm of his pumping hand, “Do you want to cum down my throat, or all over my face.”

“Face,” Lance said automatically, the choice clear.

With another quick grin Keith was swallowing him down again, pushing harder and faster to get Lance moaning. He wasn’t sure when it happened but Lance became aware that he was gripping Keith’s long hair with one of his hands, now taking control of Keith’s bobbing rhythm. Keith hollowed his cheeks and sucked, drawing Lance’s cock deep into his throat.

Lance jerked Keith off of his cock, holding him above his cock as his orgasm hit him. As cum hit Keith’s cheek he automatically opened his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out to try and catch a taste. Lance stroked himself with his other hand, making sure to unload everything he could onto Keith’s face.

With a deep breath, he looked down. Keith was still staring at him with those wide eyes, cum dripping down his cheeks and pooling around his lips. Lance swore he could have cum again right then and there just from the image of Keith so sullied with his cum.

“So, what now?” Keith asked, handing Lance the reins for the first time that night. Lance’s eyes flicked quickly to Shiro, an image forming in his mind.

“I want him to lick you clean.”

Grinning, Keith stood and walked over to Shiro, settling heavily in his lap and expertly avoiding touching his straining cock. Shiro groaned in relief as Keith unbuckled the gag, pulling the ball from Shiro’s mouth.

Keith dropped to pull Shiro into a kiss, knowing full well that he would still be able to taste Lance’s cock on his tongue. After a moment Keith broke the kiss, Shiro taking the cue and beginning to lick the cum from Keith’s cheeks, neck straining so he could reach every drop.

“So desperate for the punishment to be over,” Keith noted, pulling on one of the nipple clamps and making Shiro hiss through his teeth. “Want me to release you, let you fuck me and claim me as yours?”

“Yes – god, yes Keith.” Shiro’s voice was absolutely wrecked – all from just watching Keith messing around with someone else.

Keith smiled almost sweetly, running his fingers lightly through Shiro’s hair. Suddenly that gentle touch turned cruel as Keith gripped Shiro’s hair and pulled his hair back. “Too bad,” Keith said with a cruel smirk.

Before Shiro could react, the ball gag was back between his teeth and buckled back into place. He struggled with a newfound energy, trying to free himself as Keith removed himself from his lap. Thinking a moment, Keith shortened the nipple chains so that they were taut – each slight movement of Shiro’s head would pull against them now.

“Now,” Keith said, clearly satisfied and turning back to Lance, “Time for round 2.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows us getting himself and Shiro ready before Lance comes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Keith and Sub Shiro...so pure.   
> Dom Keith with Sub Lance...amazing.  
> Dom Keith with Sub Shiro AND Sub Lance? Mindblowing.

Shiro looked delicious, tied tightly to the chair at the base of Keith’s bed.

“You excited for Lance to come round babe?” Keith asked tauntingly, just wearing a black thong at the moment.

Shiro glared at him with narrowed eyes, grumbling behind his gag.

“I thought you wanted to watch? Did I somehow get that wrong?” Keith mockingly asked, tapping his chin as though in thought. “You know, I can’t quite remember if you said it would be hot with s _omeone_ watching, or hot if _you_ were watching. Oh well,” Keith said with a shrug, “Guess it’s too late now.”

Keith had music playing quietly in the background while he got ready for Lance. 9pm he had said – he had about half an hour before the blue paladin should come by. Plenty of time to work his boyfriend into a frustrated frenzy.

Keith circled him slowly, letting his eyes drag over Shiro’s naked form. Keith stopped behind him, sitting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and running them down over his chest to trace over the ridges of his hipbones. He ran his hands over Shiro’s chest a couple of times, tracing teasing lines with his fingertips, pinching one of his nipples to pull a hiss from Shiro’s gagged mouth. Tugging his hair to pull his head back, Keith dropped a couple of light kisses to Shiro’s neck before standing back up and sauntering around to Shiro’s front.

Keith gave a little twirl in his scant clothing, wiggling his ass at his boyfriend. “What do you think?” He asked, peering at him over his shoulder, shaking his ass once more for good measure. “Think Lance will like it?”

Shiro tugged against his restraints, grumbling some more at Keith’s taunting display. Keith smirked, leaning forward slowly to stretch his hands down to the ground, making sure that his ass was in full display to Shiro, supple cheeks raised high. Bent double he reached back and spread his cheeks, showing the thong’s black fabric and a black butt plug settled deep in his ass. “Think he’ll appreciate me taking the time to get prepped for his big cock?” Bent over, Keith swayed his hips in time to the music before standing straight again.

Making sure to limber up for his upcoming visitor, Keith spread his legs and slowly squatted to the ground, making sure to tense his ass cheeks for Shiro’s viewing pleasure. He rose fluidly, arching his back and pushing his plush ass out while doing so.

He grabbed his bottle of moisturiser from the bed and came to Shiro’s side, throwing his leg across Shiro’s front and resting his foot on Shiro’s muscular thigh, taking his time to rub moisturiser into the skin of his legs, flaunting his curvy legs right in front of his bound boyfriend. Once done, he removed his leg and threw the moisturiser back across the room, grinning at Shiro and rolling his body, starting with his chest and moving right down to gyrate his hips, making sure each and every muscle was displayed to Shiro.

Keith turned and stood with his back to Shiro, right between his bound knees. Here Keith bent over again, squatting down to the ground and reaching back to grip Shiro’s knees. Keith parted his knees where he squatted on the ground, feeling the burn in the muscle of his ass and rolling his head on his neck to swing his hair around himself.

Placing his hands on the ground in front of him, he pushed up from his squat to raise his ass up to Shiro’s face, rolling his hips as he brought himself back up to standing slowly, making sure to swing his ass the entire way. He took a moment to stretch out his muscles here, reaching over his head to stretch out his sides and bending back down to the ground, making sure Shiro caught a look at his ass from every angle.

This time when he rose back up he leaned back, setting his ass in Shiro’s lap amongst his hardening cock. Wiggling his hips to make sure he was comfortable, Keith spread his legs to either side of Shiro’s, shifting to allow Shiro’s cock between his cheeks and rubbing it teasingly against the silicone of the plug. Keith whipped his hair again, leaning back against Shiro’s chest and resting the back of his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

The music had changed to something more upbeat, pushing Keith to circle his hips in Shiro’s lap in time to the beat and feeling how Shiro’s cock grew to full hardness beneath him.

Standing with a smirk, Keith looked back over his shoulder at Shiro as he ran his hands over himself: down his sides and over his hips, round and cupping the swell of his ass, gripping tight so the flesh bulged around his fingers, leaving pink handprints behind on the pale skin. He squatted down slightly, ensuring Shiro could see his ass in all its glory.

He turned and placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, looking deep into Shiro’s eyes as he moved his body slowly. He stepped forwards and crawled into Shiro’s lap, grinding their cocks together with his hips and pulling a muffled moan from Shiro’s throat.

“You like my little dance?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, his hips still moving lazing.

Shiro nodded his head enthusiastically, spit running from the corner of his large gag and down his chin. Keith wiped it away with a soft hand, tutting. “You’re always such a messy boy, baby.”

Keith took his breath away with a firm hip roll, moving to trace the strong muscles of his ass across Shiro’s thighs. He settles one of his hands behind Shiro’s neck, the other tracing a line over his clothed cock, trapped within the lace of his thong. “Want me to let you out, baby? Let you take what is yours?”

“Mmph!” Came the expected cry, accompanied with vigorous head nodding.

“Are you sure?” Keith pressed, slipping his hand into his underwear and lightly stroking his cock.

“Mm-mmph!!”

“Guess you’ll just need to wait for Lance to mess me up, “ Keith said with a smirk, loving the desperate gleam in Shiro’s eyes, “Then maybe I’ll let you can have his sloppy seconds.”

Shiro struggled below where Keith sat, straining against his bonds to no avail. With a roll of his eyes Keith stood, pulling on his jeans and buttoning up his shirt, giving Shiro another cheeky twirl. “Think he’ll like the thong? Or be too impatient and just rip it off?”

Shiro’s moan was almost pitiful.

“You’re right,” Keith nodded thoughtfully, “Lance strikes me as someone who will take his time and savour every moment. Nothing like us, huh?” He said with a wink, grinning wide.

“Mm-ff.”

“Oh you’re right,” Keith said, checking the time. “He should be here soon.”

Stepping forwards, Keith bent down and gave Shiro a chaste peck to the cheek, reaching down and giving his cock two teasing pumps. “You’re in for quite the show, baby. I hope you enjoy seeing me getting wrecked by another man.”

Shiro huffed though his nose, pouting as Keith left his side and went to the door to let Lance in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN?  
> SINCE WHEN DID I ALREADY WRITE 4 CHAPTERS ON THIS AU?  
> Jesus christ, this is what writing smut has done to me?

Keith’s hips rolled hypnotically, moving with a smooth rhythm that had Shiro mesmerised.

Below Keith’s hips lay Lance, face the picture of bliss as Keith rode his cock. Shiro’s cock was so hard it was painful, curving up towards his belly and twitching desperately for stimulation.

Keith’s head fell back as he struck his prostate, a sweet moan dropping from his lips, hips stuttering for a moment as the feeling crashed through him.

“Do you think we should let Shiro play, Lance?” Keith asked, grinding his hips to rub Lance’s cock head against his prostate, drawing desperate gasps from his throat.

“Please, Keith.” Lance sounded wrecked, completely undone under Keith’s rolling hips. His hips bucked up, dislodging Keith slightly.

Keith’s hands came down to brace himself on Lance’s chest, cheeks red and eyes clouded with lust. “You want to feel Shiro’s hands on you?”

“Yes, please,” Lance mewled sweetly.

“Bored of me, now you want to try out my boyfriend?”

Lance’s cheeks reddened as he frantically shook his head, stuttering in fear that he had done something wrong. “Keith-”

“He wants to play with you too, Lance,” Keith smiled, silencing the blue paladin. “He told me so. So, should we let him?”

Lance nodded, biting his lip to keep from saying the wrong thing. Desperation shone in his eyes, cheeks blushing with a dusting flush across his chest, hair mussed up from Keith’s roaming fingers combing through it.

How could he deny them?

Keith stood up off of Lance’s cock, ignoring his desperate plea for him to come back. He grinned as he approached Shiro, undoing the cuffs at his ankles and pulling on the nipple chains one last time before unbuckling the gag and pulling it from his mouth. Shiro worked his stiff jaw, hissing through his teeth as Keith pulled the clamps from his nipples.

“Have you been a patient boy, Shiro?”

“Yes – god, _yes_ Keith.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, the slightest trace of a smile on his lips. “Are you sure?”

“Please…”

Keith crawled into Shiro’s lap and kissed him deeply, holding his cheeks with his hands and taking Shiro’s mouth as his own. Without breaking the contact of their lips Keith traced his hands down the muscles of Shiro’s back, reaching his wrists and undoing the tight buckles of the handcuffs. Once freed Shiro’s hands instantly came to rest on Keith’s hips, holding him still as he rolled his hips up to rub their cocks together. Keith laughed, swatting at his chest half-heartedly, “You that desperate?”

Shiro pulled Keith back into a kiss, ‘mm-hmm’ing into his mouth, his large hands coming to rest on the flesh of Keith’s ass.

Keith pulled away, whispering, “I thought you wanted to play with Lance?”

Shiro’s focus shifted, seeming to come back to the situation they were in. He stood, keeping Keith in his arms and walking the pair of them towards the bed.

Lance lay below them, eyes closed and lightly stroking his cock, stifling his gasps against the back of his hand.

“I think he’s busy, Shiro,” Keith said loudly, Lance’s eyes snapping open as he had the good sense to look bashful. “Maybe another time.”

“No, no _please_ ,” Lance said, beginning to sit up but freezing at Keith levelled him with one look. 

“Keith doesn’t like desperate sluts,” Shiro told him, the pair of them looking down on Lance where he lay sprawled on their bed.

“I’m _sorry,”_ Lance breathed weakly.

“Hmm,” Keith pretended to consider for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as Shiro’s lips mouthed at the soft skin of his neck. “Looks like we’ll need to teach him some manners, won’t we Shiro?”

Shiro nodded, sucking dark marks into Keith’s neck, wanting to leave his marks on the pale skin.

“How about I let you do the honours?” Keith asked, head falling back to let Shiro get better access.

“I would love to.” Shiro’s breath was hot where it tickled against Keith’s skin.

“But first,” Keith said deviously, eyes opening to side-eye the concerned Lance below him, “His next orgasm belongs to me.”

Shiro set Keith back down on the bed, happily watching as Keith crawled back over to straddle Lance’s hips and let his cock slip inside again. Lance’s head fell back, mouth slack around his warbled moan.

Keith began moving his hips again, slow this time around. Shiro crawled up behind him, melding his body with Keith’s back so he could keep kissing Keith’s neck. His hand traced down Keith’s back, pushing at the rim of his hole where another man was fucking his boyfriend.

Fuck, he was so _hard._

Keith gasped in surprise as Shiro worked a finger in alongside Lance’s cock, the addition tight but welcomed. Keith kept his slow rhythm, relishing the feeling of Shiro’s finger and Lance’s cock inside of him. Another finger slipped inside, drawing simultaneous moans from both Lance and Keith.

“Do you want to share, Shiro?” Keith asked breathlessly, feeling a third finger prodding at his hole.

“Yes, Keith.” Shiro’s voice was ragged, _desperate,_ determined to get what he wanted now he was free. He wanted so badly to finally lay his hands on Lance: but first, he needed his cock buried deep inside his boyfriend.

“Think you can fit?” Keith said with a smirk on his lips.

In lieu of an answer Shiro pressed at Keith’s back, pushing him forwards and manoeuvring his ass into a better angle. Shiro squirted more lube onto his fingers, making sure Keith’s entrance was nice and slick. Keith’s face dangled above Lance’s, his black hair falling forward to shield the pair of them. Lance leaned forwards, tentatively kissing Keith’s lips as Keith gasped into his mouth from Shiro’s third finger squirming its way inside of him.

The three spent some time like this, Lance taking charge and gently fucking up into Keith while Shiro massaged at his hole to get him to open wide. Keith felt like he was in heaven, sandwiched between these two beautiful men, both so desperate to be inside of him that they simply couldn’t wait for the other to have their turn.

Shiro’s fingers retreated suddenly, Keith’s hole feeling upsettingly loose and empty – that is, until he felt the fat head of Shiro’s cock pressing into his rim. Shiro was patient, slowly rolling his hips and increasing the pressure on Keith’s hole, letting the muscle slacken. With a moan Keith threw back his head as the head of Shiro’s cock managed to slip inside, Keith’s hole contracting hard around both cocks.

“Oh fuck!” Lance cried out, hands fisting in the sheets.

With a smug grin Shiro continued to slowly press inside of Keith, feeling the tight wall of muscle giving way with each gently thrust. Keith was trembling from the stimulation, gripping Lance’s shoulders hard as he concentrated on remaining relaxed.

“Almost there baby,” Shiro murmured at Keith’s back, rubbing soothing circles with his hand on Keith’s back. “You’re doing so good for me – so perfect. Almost there.”

Shiro wasn’t lying: within the next minute Shiro somehow sat fully sheathed within Keith alongside Lance, the twitching of both impatient cocks against his tight hole making Keith’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

Shiro and Lance started out slow, letting Keith get used to the stretch. The red paladin was a mess: completely crumpling in on himself, all he could do as those cocks began to speed up was moan, his jaw hanging slack and stars exploding behind closed eyes.

Shiro and Lance began pounding into Keith: one pulling out as the other thrust in deep, making sure that Keith’s greedy little hole was always sated.

“Look at you, baby,” Shiro called, unable to tear his eyes away from where Keith’s hole stretched taut around him and Lance, the sight of two cocks splitting Keith in two. “So perfect – he’s taking us well, isn’t he Lance?”

“Y-you’re so good, Keith,” Lance gasped, barely able to keep up with the harsh pace Shiro was setting. “So good to us.”

With two cocks brutally pounding into him, it wasn’t long before Keith screamed out his orgasm, shooting cum across Lance’s chest as the pair of them fucked him through the rolling waves of pleasure.

“You want us to stop, baby?” Shiro asked, slowing his pace slightly.

Keith adamantly shook his head, staring down at Lance. “Not yet,” Keith said through noisy gasps. “His orgasm belongs to me, remember? I want it.”

Grinning, Shiro gripped Keith’s hips and really upped the pace, practically grinding his cock against Lance’s. Lance groaned, completely boneless on the bed as he struggled to keep pace with Shiro, defenceless against the sensations of Keith’s sensitive walls clenching around him and the maddening rub of Shiro’s cock. He dug his nails into the sheets, feeling the pleasure swell in his gut, his muscles locking up in response to the climax he was approaching.

His back arched as he drove his cock deep into Keith’s ass, Lance’s mouth opening in a silent scream as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Every muscle locked up as pleasure hit: his chest contracted, leaving him breathless and unable to voice his bliss as his vision completely whited out.

Keith moaned as he felt hot cum filling his hole, Lance’s cock twitching weakly within him. Shiro kept on thrusting, undeterred, spreading Lance’s cum and causing it to drip out of Keith’s hole and down his thighs. Shiro couldn’t look away, the white of Lance’s cum painting his dick so prettily, how it looked drizzling down over Keith’s pale skin. He slowed his pace, loving how Keith and Lance twitched below him.

Gently he pulled out, more cum escaping as his dick left Keith’s hole. He took Keith in his arms, turning the red paladin around and pushing his head down to his cum-coated cock.

“Suck,” Shiro said.

Although Keith was completely drained a twinkle still remained in his eye as he took Shiro’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down and coating his tongue in Lance’s cum. With hollowed cheeks and pursed lips, cum gathered in the corners of Keith’s mouth and dripped down his chin, diligently cleaning Shiro’s cock for him.

“Filthy,” Shiro grinned, removing Keith from his cock and bringing their mouths together for a brief kiss.

“So,” Shiro asked, breaking their kiss and looking deep into the darkness of Keith’s eyes, “Are you sated? Can I play with Lance now?”

Keith smiled coyly, looking down at the blue paladin below them, dead to the world as he recovered from his second orgasm of the night.

“Okay – I feel like cleaning up and going for a shower,” Keith said lightly, smirking to himself. “Will you guys be okay while I’m gone?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Shiro said, mouth going dry in anticipation.

Keith stood and crossed the room, gathering his shower supplies and shrugging on a pair of sweatpants. As he reached the door he paused, looking back on where Shiro was tracing his confident lips over Lance’s neck at his pulse point, his tongue snaking out to taste the salt of Lance’s skin.

“Remember, Shiro,” Keith grinned deviously, “You’re supposed to be teaching him some manners.”

With one final smirk, Keith turned and left, looking forward to a nice hot shower as he felt the remnants of Lance’s cum leaking out to soak into the sweatpants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't know if there will be one or two more chapters....  
> I might give Shiro and Lance a chapter to themselves.  
> And then the inevitable final chapter with Keith playing with a couple good boys.   
> Hmm...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is ordered to instil some obedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I present my final work of 2019.   
> That possible 2 more chapters thing condensed down into one final scene - guess we just couldn't keep Keith away.

Shiro walked the edge of the bed, watching how Lance’s chest rose and fell. The blue paladin was still collapsed on the bed where Keith had left him, trying to process what had just happened. His cock was limp and red, still coated in his own cum.

Filthy.

Shiro crawled onto the bed, crawled over Lance’s body and hovered above him. The blue paladin cracked his eyes open, his tired gaze taking in Shiro staring down at him. Shiro raised a hand to his cheek, stroking the smooth skin – he knew he was supposed to be teaching Lance some manners. But first? First, he just wanted to savour this moment where Lance was so limp and pliant, sweet after his second orgasm.

Shiro was still painfully hard, but he knew better than to rush and sate his desires. He would wait for Keith to return for that.

Shiro leaned down, engulfing Lance’s body with his own, to kiss the paladin’s soft lips. For just a moment he wanted to be sweet with Lance, give him slow kisses that slowly opened his jaw, slip a tongue into a waiting mouth and taste him. God, he could do this for hours.

But Keith had set him a task.

Breaking the kiss Shiro stood, ordering, “On your hands and knees.”

Lance didn’t move, still caught up in a blissful daze. What Shiro would give to return to the bed, grab Lance beneath the duvet and-

Not what he was here for.

“Lance, on your knees!” His tone had turned cold, hard, and he was pleased to see Lance respond, attempting to get his limbs under his control and do as he was told. Too slowly for Shiro’s patience, the black paladin grabbed Lance, manhandling into the desired position, feeling how Lance’s breath hitched at the treatment.

“Stay.” Shiro’s mouth practically salivated at the sight of Lance’s ass in the air – it was his first proper look at it. He rifled through their toy box, searching for a suitable means of punishment.

“Shiro?” Lance asked, moving to sit up.

“ _Stay.”_ He was pleased to see Lance did as he was told. “Did I say you could speak?”

With wide eyes Lance slowly shook his head ‘no’, mouth not opening again.

Shiro smiled, turning and returning to the bed. “Good boy.”

He ran a hand over the swell of Lance’s ass, loving the look of his fingers against the tanned skin. “Keith doesn’t like desperate sluts,” Shiro told him, squeezing the flesh and making Lance gasp. “You were a desperate slut, jerking yourself off.”

“I-I-”

“And without permission, of all things.” Shiro shook his head, “Disgraceful.”

“I’m sorry – I didn’t know.” He could hear the crack in Lance’s words, how dry his throat must be.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro said too sweetly, “You won’t have that excuse again.”

He raised the paddle, smacking it brutally hard against Lance’s cheeks. The blue paladin gasped, squirming as though he were about to stand but steadying as Shiro placed a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

Shiro loved the paddle: Keith and he had found it in an Alien bazaar, a simple thing carved from trees native to the planet they were on. The handle fit perfectly in Shiro’s palm, the wood a dark brown that shone with a varnish. Lance’s cheeks instantly reddened upon the impact, the crack of wood against flesh making the hairs raise on Shiro’s arms.

Lance gasped noisily, curling his fingers into the duvet. Shiro gave him another smack, watching the flesh jiggle as Lance squirmed and clenched his muscles, trying to find a way to deal with the pain.

“Breathe,” Shiro told him, lightening up with his next hit. “Breathe through the pain, focus on your lesson. If you want Keith to play with you again, you need to be better behaved. Do you want him to play with you again?”

Lance nodded, not even hesitating as he said, “Yes.”

Shiro smiled. “Good,” He said, smacking Lance again. The cheeks were turning a beautiful rosy red, becoming more and more sensitised with each strike of the paddle. “Do you think you need to learn a lesson?”

Smack.

“Yes!” Lance gasped.

“What lesson is that?” Smack.

“Not to be a slut, sir!”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, impressed. “Sir?”

“S-sorry, I-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Shiro told him. “Why did you call me sir?”

Lance squirmed, not wanting to answer – until another paddle smack and he was crying, “It’s a term of respect, sir!”

“Good boy – but remember, when I ask you a question, you answer. Got it?”

Lance nodded quickly, trying to avoid another strike. “Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Shaking things up Shiro lowered the impact of the paddle to the sensitive flesh of the backs of Lance’s thighs, watching his legs shake when hit. He was impressed with him as Lance bit into his lip and tried to stifle his cries, doing as he was told to breathe through the pain and stop complaining.

The way his body shook, that ass in the air – Shiro knew he had a job to do. But Lance was so good, so obedient. He had learned his lesson, right?

Shiro put down the paddle, placing a hand between Lance’s shoulder blades with a firm pressure and an order of, “Down.”

Lance folded his elbows so his face pressed into the duvet, ass perfectly presented up in the air. Shiro crawled onto the bed and up to the view, placing a hand on each cheek and squeezing the flesh. Lance gasped, the skin red raw, but said nothing else as Shiro continued to fondle the cheeks. He slipped his thumbs between the cheeks and spread them, taking a long hungry look at Lance’s hole just peeking up at him.

Fuck.

He leaned down, breathing a hot breath over the area and watching Lance’s hole twitch in response. He did this a couple of times, letting the area become sensitive to every teasing brush of air, before opening his mouth and licking a long, slow, hot stripe over Lance’s hole.

Lance shuddered, groaning into the duvet, subconsciously pressing his hips back towards Shiro before he earned another smack, this one from Shiro’s open palm. “Don’t be desperate, remember?”

“S-sorry, sir,” Lance apologised quickly, shaky on his knees.

Shiro dove back in. He loved rimming, loved feeling someone fall apart against his tongue. He enjoyed winding them tight, loved having their taste coating his tongue. He worked diligently, ignoring any stiffness in his jaw as he worked his tongue over the crease of Lance’s ass, switching between the long, wide licks before probing hot and hard at Lance’s hole with the tip of his tongue. He could feel the deep vibrations of Lance’s groans as he pressed against that hole, pressing and pushing for the tight muscle to open around him, his hands gripping Lance’s ass cheeks like a lifeline.

He froze as he heard the sound of disappointed tutting from behind him, too wrapped up in Lance to have noticed the door open.

“Shiro,” Keith said, “I thought I told you to teach him some manners?”

Shiro turned, wiping at his wet face. “I did – he’s a quick study.”

Keith raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really? And you’re not just telling me that to cover the fact that you were to desperate to eat his ass to follow the instructions I gave you?”

“I did as you asked,” Shiro promised.

Keith’s eyes lighted on the paddle at Shiro’s side, at how red Lance’s cheeks were. “Prove it – I want to see some obedience. Pick that paddle back up and don’t stop until I tell you. And you,” Keith said, settling himself on the edge of the bed at Lance’s head. He ran a light hand through Lance’s hair, pushing the sweaty bangs back. “You are going to thank me for each and every strike of that paddle against your ass. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Lance said automatically, swallowed up in Keith’s gaze.

Keith looked taken aback, eyes flicking to Shiro in approval as he told them both, “Good boy.”

Shiro raised the paddle, the crack echoed quickly by a strained, “Thank you!”

“Where did ‘sir’ go, hmm?” Keith teased.

“Thank you sir,” Lance corrected himself, wincing as Shiro gave him another smack, paired with a fresh, “Thank you sir!”

Keith let them continue on like that for a while, waiting long enough to ensure that Lance’s ass would bruise from the play before calling for Shiro to stop. He gently swiped the tears from the corners of Lance’s eyes, letting the blue paladin press his face into the touch.

“Well done, Shiro,” Keith told him, still staring down at Lance. “And here I was, thinking you had disobeyed me. But, as usual, you surprise me.”

“Thank you,” Shiro breathed, skin prickling in delight from the praise.

Keith turned to him, taking note of how hard Shiro’s cock was, how it had leaked beads of precum whilst paddling Lance’s ass. “Do you think you’ve earned the right to fuck him?”

“Yes,” Shiro nodded, trying desperately to ignore his twitching cock.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Keith! Please.”

Keith’s face split into a grin. “I think so too – on you go.”

With Keith’s permission, Shiro returned his mouth to Lance’s hole to open him up. The blue paladin squirmed, the feeling of pleasure between his burning cheeks a struggle to work out if it was a good or bad feeling. Keith carded fingers through his hair, muttering a soothing, “Relax.”

Shiro was a lot hastier this time, knowing how fickle Keith could be. The red paladin could change his mind any minute, turn sadistic and teasing, let Shiro get so close before ripping it away and denying him. He wouldn’t let it happen.

He slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, Lance’s breathy moan like music to his ears. Lance’s hole practically sucked him in, begging to be filled as he slipped another finger in, feeling the tight muscle shudder around him. His other hand came to stroke over the delicate skin between Lance’s balls and his hole, applying a gentle pressure there and feeling the muscle spasm and loosen from that alone.

It was once he had been fucking Lance on three fingers that Keith cleared his throat impatiently and Shiro got a handle on himself. He sat up, taking the condom from Keith and rolling it over his cock. He squirted lube onto his fingers, coating his cock and giving Lance a couple more thrusts to spread the lube inside before removing and wiping his fingers off on his ass cheek.

Shiro’s hands were huge, massive as he grabbed at Lance’s slight waist and jerked his hips closer, lining up before pressing the tip of his cock inside.

“F-fuck!” Lance gasped, hole clenching tight around him.

Shiro ground the head of his cock in and out of Lance, watching his hole stretch and clench around him as he slowly worked more of his cock inside.

“He’s big, isn’t he Lance?” Keith asked with a sadistic grin, watching how the blue paladin trembled and tried to accommodate the size.

Lance nodded, a breathless, “Yes sir,” barely heard.

“How close are you to fitting Shiro?” Keith asked.

“About an inch,” Shiro grunted, unable to look away from where Lance’s ass was swallowing him down.

“Give him the rest – now.”

Shiro did as he was asked, thrusting until he sat fully sheathed and felt Lance’s body tighten fully around him. Lance flailed and cried out, gasping and writhing around Shiro’s cock spearing him open. Keith ran a soothing hand down his back, cooing and whispering, “Relax baby, it’s okay. Feel how good the burn is, the stretch around his cock?”

Lance nodded his head, breath hiccupping as Shiro shifted inside of him.

It didn’t matter that he wasn’t currently moving: Shiro was in complete heaven with his entire cock in Lance’s ass. It was better than he could have dreamed, how tight and warm he was. How he clenched down on the cock as though to draw it even deeper. Shiro ground his hips up against Lance’s ass and felt his cock drag against the walls of his hole, rubbing against him deliciously.

Lance was quieting down, his breathing evening out as he felt himself open around Shiro’s cock, groans turning into breathy moans as Shiro began to fuck him, slowly at first, transfixed at his cock disappearing inside of the blue paladin.

“So good, so good…” Keith was whispering in Lance’s ear. “Such a good little fucktoy for Shiro to use. Do you want to be our fucktoy, Lance?”

“Y-yes, yes sir.” Lance’s hips pressed back against Shiro’s thrust, driving his cock in deep enough to make him cry out.

“You want him to give you more?” Keith asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You heard him, Shiro,” Keith grinned.

Not needing to be told twice Shiro finally let loose and began pounding Lance’s ass, making sure to drive his cock in deep each time, feeling that tight hole spasm and loosen around him, drawing him deeper, pushing him to thrust harder.

He was a mechanical piston at this point, losing himself in the rhythm, in the feel of Lance around him-

“Do you want to cum, Shiro?” Keith asked, knowing the look on the black paladin’s face very well.

“God yes,” He groaned, falling closer and closer to that edge.

“What do you think Lance?” Keith peered down at his slack face, his mouth constantly open in a continuous moan. “Should we let him?”

Lance was lost in a sea of overstimulation after the full evening, not knowing if he needed them to stop or to keep going until the darkness took him.

“P-please,” Shiro gasped, his hips struggling to keep time as his body clenched in anticipation, “I’m so close. Please.”

“Let him cum, Keith,” Lance said breathily, won over by Shiro’s begging. 

“So sweet,” Keith remarked, tracing Lance’s cheekbone with a fingertip. He looked to Shiro with a coy smile, “You heard him, Shiro. Cum.”

It was like a switch being flicked: Shiro drove in deep, his hands gripping Lance’s waist tight enough to bruise as he groaned and the feeling overtook him, ecstasy crashing through him in shockwaves, grinding his hips up against Lance’s ass to milk the full extent of his orgasm.

He heaved a deep breath, shuddering as he thrust a couple more times to ensure he was completely satisfied. Keith had bent down to capture Lance’s lips, the pair making out on the bed below Shiro’s breathless body.

With a grimace he pulled out and removed his condom, disposing of it quickly before crawling under the covers, completely boneless.

Keith guided Lance to do the same, joining on his other side and leaning over to kiss Shiro. “Good boys,” He praised them, one hand in Lance’s hair while the other slid down Shiro’s back. “So good, you were both so good.”

“Fuck,” Lance said, almost to himself. “That was…a surprise.”

Keith grinned, pressing up close to Lance. “A fun surprise?”

“A surprise you would want again?” Shiro asked, snuggling up close to Lance’s other side.

The blue paladin grinned, eyes already closed in exhaustion but pressing close to them, drawing in their combined body heat. “If you’ll have me, how could I refuse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry New Year's Eve!  
> This has been a bit of a rollercoaster year...one thing I can take away from it is the small joy of writing more than I have in a long long time.   
> Am I a little horrified that I ended up writing well over 100k words of smut? You bet. But also, I am so happy to have found joy in writing again, smut or otherwise.  
> Sorry for the sob story - I am so so glad for each and every view I somehow manage to earn from you guys. You guys enjoying what I do are a huge reason why I have managed to get back into writing, and I don't see myself slowing down as we enter 2020 (Uni permitting...). Thank you so much for being here with me.  
> A happy new years when it comes guys - guess I'll see you all next year ;) x


End file.
